The Phantom Phenomenon
The Phantom Phenomenon is the 23rd episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the beginning of the seven-episode story arc that features the first appearance of the Phantom Ranger. Synopsis A spaceship arrives on Earth, and with it the Phantom Ranger, a strange warrior in black armor with the power of invisibility. His motives are a mystery to both the sides of good and evil. When Justin's friend Nico discovers the hidden location of the Phantom Ranger's ship, Divatox prepares to attack the new arrival when he least expects it. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull take jobs as security guards, first for a bank, then for the local gold mine. Plot Justin is at soccer practice with his friends in the park. When he kicks the ball too hard and sends it clear into the trees, his friend Nico goes to retrieve it and spots an unusual object -- a parked spaceship. He later takes Justin to see the spaceship and makes him swear to never tell anybody about it. Meanwhile, Divatox is looking to increase her already-vast fortunes by having Elgar and Rygog rob the Angel Grove Bank. Naturally, they face no resistance from new security guards Bulk and Skull, but the pirates' escape is foiled when an invisible assailant begins attacking them. By the time the Turbo Rangers arrive, the fight is already done to their confusion. As the Rangers gather up the money left behind, Cassie spots a shimmering figure walking away. In the Power Chamber, Cassie tries to describe the situation to Dimitria but makes little headway in identifying her phantom, while Justin is agitated at not being able to reveal the spaceship due to his promise with Nico. In the Subcraft, Divatox is furious at Elgar and Rygog for screwing up the heist (despite their complaints about the phantom that beat them) and orders them to try again. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull have been reassigned to maintain watch over a gold mine, but they immediately resign and run when Elgar and Rygog appear to rob the mine. The Rangers head out to stop the pirates, but the fight is already over when they arrive... the phantom strikes again. Thinking that he may still be around, the Rangers split up to find the phantom. As she searches, Cassie spots a Power Ranger-like figure in a truck's rearview mirror, though he is still invisible when she looks at him directly. When she asks who he is, he merely calls himself "a friend" and walks away. Back in the Power Chamber, Cassie explains her encounter to the group as they watch footage of the mine fight, which reveals that the strange warrior can be faintly seen when he's moving. Dimitria reports that the power of this new "Phantom Ranger" originates from Eltar, but even she cannot identify him or his purpose. Justin suddenly steps forward and indirectly admits that he may know how the Phantom Ranger came to Earth, and he heads out alone. In the park, Nico has hidden himself near the spaceship as he watches for any sign of its occupants. When Justin arrives to meet him, Rygog appears with Piranhatrons and a detonator with which to destroy the spaceship. Justin manages to distract the Piranhatrons so that Nico can escape, but he is held down as the Phantom Ranger arrives to remove the detonator. As soon as his sighting is confirmed, Divatox orders a torpedo strike on the spaceship. Justin morphs and calls the other Rangers for backup, but Rygog recaptures Nico and the Phantom Ranger is forced to let his spaceship get destroyed in order to save him. As Nico blames himself for what happened, the Phantom Ranger reveals that his spaceship had merely cloaked and avoided destruction. He climbs into his spaceship, pausing only to silently accept T.J.'s thanks for helping them, and flies off into the stars. The next day at soccer practice, Nico is retelling his story to the team, but nobody is believing him except Justin. In the stands, Cassie asks if the Phantom Ranger will return, and Carlos tells her that it will depend on how much their mysterious new ally is willing to tell them. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *??? as Nico Songs *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) Notes *First appearance of the Phantom Ranger, the first Ranger whose identity is never revealed. *There is not a monster of the day in this episode. Errors *Despite having alien technology on their side, neither the Rangers, Alpha or Dimitria think to track the Phantom Ranger by using heat signatures. See Also (Phantom Ranger's Debut) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode